Sie
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Armin kembali mengingat masa lalu sejenak, seseorang yang pernah ia beritahu tentang buku yang disembunyikan oleh kakeknya, buku yang menggambarkan betapa luasnya dunia luar tanpa raksasa, tanpa dinding. Anak yang menerima pendapat Armin setelah kedua sahabatnya.


**Sie**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime © Production I.G**

* * *

_In that day—_

Armin Arlert, Arlert, nama belakang yang diberikan oleh kakeknya sendiri. Armin yang menatap langit sendiri di dekat sungai yang tenang, langit yang menampakan betapa tinggi dan susahnya menggapai kebebasan di mana ia dan umat manusia lainnya kini hanya bisa berlindung dari teror _titan_ setiap harinya selama lebih dari seratus tahun.

Kebebasan.. yang tidak dilapisi dengan dinding, itulah yang ingin Armin rasakan, inginkan penasarankan—bagaimana dunia luar dengan dataran luas seperti gurun, gunung es, pantai dan yang lainnya.

Tapi sayang, untuk seukuran anak kecil sepertinya, hal itu bagai sebuah mimpi mustahil yang tidak akan pernah ia capai sampai ia mati sekalipun, kebebasan.. bukanlah milik manusia kali ini.

"Kau.. sedang baca apa?" Armin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga, menunjukan sebuah gambar penampakan yang seakan-akan mungkin bisa membuat anak di depannya terkagum-kagum dengan mata biru besarnya.

"Dunia—luar!" Dan benar saja, anak itu tersenyum melihat gambar yang diperlihatkan Armin di bukunya. Dan kemudia anak itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan malu-malu.

"Apa.. kau sebegitu inginnya keluar? Bukankah, di dalam dinding lebih aman?" Armin tersenyum lemas menanggapi kedua pertanyaan yang diberi oleh narasumber yang sama, anak perempuan berambut blonde dengan mata biru lautnya.

"Memang benar, jika di dalam dinding lebih aman.. tapi manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu yang namanya kebebasan jika tidak melangkah dan terus berdiam diri," Armin memeluk bukunya dengan erat, seakan apa yang ia katakan—kebebasan akan segera datang di kemudian hari.

"Mungkin intinya aku ingin mengatakan kalau.. manusia juga perlu melihat dunia luar itu seperti apa," dan ketika Armin menatap perempuan di sampingnya, perempuan itu tersenyum dengan lembutnya—seakan ia mempunyai senyum bidadari walau Armin sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu secantik apa itu bidadari.

Mungkin bidadari berada di sampingnya sekarang, sedang menatapnya.

"_Kalau begitu, suatu saat aku juga ingin pergi keluar dinding!_" ucapnya dengan lembut—

_Es war ein Traum— It was a dream_

"Apa.. dia benar-benar sudah melihat dunia luar itu?" Tanya Armin, entah pada siapa.. tapi yang jelas ia tidak punya lawan bicara saat itu.

"Siapa.. namanya, ya?" Armin membuka buku sembari melihat-lihat kembali gambar pemandangan yang bagus itu di bukunya, buku yang saat itu ia tunjukan pada orang-orang, kepada orang-orang yang menarik dan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

"Jika aku memang bisa bertemu dengannya kembali—" Armin hanya berpikir sebentar tentang anak perempuan itu, anak perempuan yang pernah mengatakan ingin pergi keluar, ingin melihat dunia luar. Orang ketiga setelah ia memberitahu kedua sahabatnya.

_Krieet—_

"Eh? Ada orang?" Tanya seorang blonde yang membuka pintu itu. Armin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru lautnya, rasanya ia ingat sesuatu—akan hal ini, seakan ia pernah merasakannya.. lagi?

Namun tidak lama setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan ke rak-rak buku tujuannya. Tapi rasa penasaran memenuhi pikirannya.. tentang apa yang pemuda Arlert itu baca, yang ia lihat.. sesuatu yang mungkin juga familiar di mata gadis itu.

Gadis itu pura-pura berjalan dari lorong ke lorong, dan mencuri lihat apa yang Armin baca—ternyata benar, buku yang Armin baca adalah buku yang familiar dengan gambar sama di hari itu, hari di saat ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca oleh seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya, saat ia masih menjadi anak perempuan yang polos.

"Anu.. maaf?" Tanya Armin, gadis itu tidak sengaja telah melihat buku Armin lebih dekat, sampai ia berada di sebelah Armin. Ia berubah menjadi salah tingkah.

"M-maaf! Aku.. hanya penasaran dengan bukumu itu—kau.. dapatkan dari mana?" Armin membesarkan matanya, berpikir sebentar untuk menilai gadis di sampingnya dan lalu menjawabnya.

"Aku.. mendapatkannya dari kakekku," Armin kembali membesarkan matanya, ia sadar akan suatu hal, untuk saat ini.

Sesuatu yang tampak familiar, sesuatu yang sepertinya.. pernah terjadi, tapi kembali terulang di mana saat ada gadis muda di sampingnya yang mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dengannya, dunia luar, bukunya, ketika Armin sedang membaca buku, gadis itu bertanya—memori itu terulang kembali.

_Dé Javu?_

Jika ia tersenyum apa benar.. ia gadis itu? Senyum manis sang bidadari yang pertama kali ia lihat?

"Hehe.. entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat buku itu, bahkan membacanya," ia tersenyum—benar, kejadian ini terulang kembali saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun, sebelum dinding _Maria_ dihancurkan lima tahun yang lalu, ketika kata-katanya yang bermutu dihancurkan oleh raksasa kolosal dan raksasa lapis baja itu. Ketika harga diri manusia diinjak-injak oleh raksasa kurang ajar itu. Saat kebebasan miliknya dan umat manusia direnggut.

Mungkinkah, ia bertemu kembali anak perempuan itu? Anak perempuan itu.. apa sekarang sedang berada di depannya?

"Kau.." Ia mengalihkan senyumnya pada Armin, seakan—ia tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya, ia menawarkan sebuah perkenalan dengan wujud salam tangan yang diawali sebutan nama gadis itu.

"Christa Lenz, senang bertemu. Siapa namamu?" Awalnya memang ragu, dan sedikit.. malu karena.. gadis itu cantik juga.

"A-Armin.. Arlert, senang bertemu," dan mungkin—untuk kali ini, Armin sudah bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik nama anak perempuan di hari itu.

_Danke__!_

* * *

Akhirnya saya kelar dan dapat ngaplod cerita terbaru setelah dua ratus lebih ngebuat _word_ atau cerpen kecil beberapa halaman, mungkin paling banyak sepuluh halaman. Dan akhirnya saya juga bisa ngarang cerita buat _fandom_ "_Shingeki no Kyojin_" yang lagi nge_boom_ing akhir-akhir ini.

Saya pingin ngejelasin kalau—

"_Sie_" adalah "_her_" atau dia perempuan dalam bahasa Jerman.  
"_Danke_" yang berarti terimakasih.

Oh, tentang ArChri (Armin x Christa).. saya suka mereka karena—imut? Sebagian besarnya, dan sepertinya bisa dibikin _fanfic_ yang bercerita kalau keduanya mahluhk yang berbeda? Oh, _but is must be long chapter_, jadi saya malas dan bingung gimana cara nyingkat ceritanya.

Dan sebenarnya saya pingin ceritanya kayak Eureka Seven, bagi yang tahu.. saya cuman ingin ngasih amanat di dalam ceritanya, tentang "terimalah perbedaan," gitu.. niatnya, sih.

Sekian, terimakasih! Maaf kalau kebanyakan nulis buat review sendiri. Berkenan untuk RnR? Kritik dan saran saya terima! :D


End file.
